countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil
Brazil (officially the Federative Republic of Brazil) is a South American country and the giant of Latin America. It's neighboring all the countries of South America, except Ecuador and Chile. Description Appearance He's often represented wearing a black or dark blue cap with a yellow football jersey, along with shorts and sneakers. As many other countries, he sometimes wear bandage on his arms (due to scarification). Personality Brazil is known for being very relaxed, playful and friendly, dancing and partying despite their problems. Still, he tends to be quite self-deprecating. Interests Football, Carnival, samba, typical brazilian foods (like feijoada, caipirinha and brigadeiro). Flag Meaning The green background and the yellow diamant represent the Bragança and the Habsburg royal houses respectively, it's a reminiscence of the Imperial flag used until 1889. The blue circle later added to represent the newly established republic. The 27 stars represent all the federated states and the District of Brasilia, the way they are arranged correspond to how we see them over Brazil sky. The white band displays the motto "ORDEM E PROGRESSO" = order and progress. ''https://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/flags/countrys/samerica/brazil.htm Other symbols "Ordem e Progresso" is the motto of the country which you can see on the flag. The "''Hino Nacional Brasileiro" ''("Brazilian National Anthem") was composed by Francisco Manuel da Silva in 1831, the lyric were wrote in 1909 by Joaquim Osório Duque Estrada. It talks about the love of the country https://www.lyricsondemand.com/n/nationalanthemlyrics/brazilnationalanthemlyrics.html. History Colony Brazil was discovered in 1500, when a fleet commanded by the portuguese diplomat Pedro Álvares Cabral, on it's way to India, landed in Porto Seguro. Once they arrived, they met whit the Tumpinamba indians, who were one of the various Tupi ethnic groups that inhabited present-day Brazil before the conquest of the region by Portuguese colonial settlers. Libon's goals at the time, were simply monopolize the lucrative trade of pau-brasil, the red wood (valued for making dye) that gave the colony its name, and establish permanent settlements. There's evidence that the Indians and Portuguese initially worked together to harvest trees. Later, the need to head farther inland to find forested areas made the pau-brasil trade less desirable. The interest in establishing plantations on cleared lands increased and so did the need for laborers. The Portuguese tried to enslave Indians, but, unaccustomed to toiling long hours in fields and overcome by European diseases, many natives either fled far inland or died. (When Cabral arrived, the indigenous population was believed to have been more than 3 million; today the number is scarcely more than 200,000.) The Portuguese then turned to the African slave trade for their workforce. Curiosity: As a colony, Brazil was invaded by multiple countries, for example Britain, France, Netherlands, etc, wich is one of the reasons that explain the miscegenation of the country Empire The period of Brazilian history that began with the Proclamation of Independence in 1822 and ended with the Proclamation of the Republic in 1889 became known as the Brazil Empire. This was the first form of government adopted in the independent country, and two emperors commanded the country in the period, D. Pedro I and D. Pedro II. There was also between the two reigns the Regencial period, because D. Pedro II was still a child when his father returned to Portugal. This moment of Empire Brazil was one of the most tense thanks to the various wars that took place in the country, especially with separatist bias. Another characteristic point of the Brazilian reigns was the maintenance of slavery, even with various internal and external pressures to abolish it. It was not until 1888 that there was abolition, which also represented the end of the Empire due to its social support base being built on the great slaveholding landlords. In the economic aspect, coffee emerged as the main source of income for Brazil, making the country become the main supplier of this product in the world market. Military ditactorship Military ditactorship is the political regime in which members of a country's Armed Forces politically and administratively centralize state power in their hands, denying most citizens participation and decision-making in state institutions. Military dictatorship in Brazil In Brazil, the most recent period of military dictatorship occurred between 1964 and 1985. With the argument of avoiding the holding of a communist dictatorship in Brazil during the Cold War, the Brazilian Armed Forces carried out a coup d'état in 31 March 1964, which ousted President João Goulart. Elected as vice president in 1960, Jango (as he was known) took power following the resignation of Janio Quadros in 1961. Republic The Proclamation of the Brazilian Republic was a military-political coup d'état, which took place on November 15, 1889, which established the presidential republican form of government in Brazil, ending the Empire's parliamentary constitutional monarchy and thus dismissing the then head of government. Emperor D. Pedro II, who was later ordered to go into exile in Europe. The proclamation took place at Praça da Aclamation (now Praça da República), in the city of Rio de Janeiro, then capital of the Empire of Brazil, when a group of Brazilian army soldiers, led by Marshal Manuel Deodoro da Fonseca, dismissed the emperor and took over. power in the country by establishing a provisional republican government, which would become the First Brazilian Republic. Politics The Brazilian Policy operates under the model of presidential federative republic, formed by the Union, the states, the Federal District and the municipalities, the exercise of power is attributed to distinct and independent bodies, subject to a control system to ensure compliance with laws and the Constitution. Brazil is a republic because the head of state is elected by the people by mandate. It is presidential because the president of the republic is head of state and also head of government. It is federative because among federatives they have political autonomy. The Union is divided into three powers, independent and harmonious with each other. They are the legislature, which makes laws; the executive, who performs programs or provides public service; and the judiciary, which resolves conflicts between citizens, entities and the state. Brazil has a multi-party system, that is, it allows the legal formation of several political parties. These are voluntary associations of people who share the same ideals, interests, goals and political doctrines, which aim to influence and be part of political power. In 1980, political scientist Sérgio coined the term "coalition presidentialism" to define the working mechanism of the Brazilian political-institutional regime. Coalition presidentialism designates the reality of a presidential country in which the fragmentation of parliamentary power among various parties forces the executive to a practice that is often more associated with parliamentarism. According to Arranches, even directly elected, the President of the Republic, becomes hostage of Congress. Geography Located in South America, Brazil occupies an area of 8,514,215 square kilometers (3,287,357 square miles), being the 5th largest country in the world and occupying half of the subcontinent in which it is. Relationships Family * 'Portugal' - Father * 'Ireland' - Mother * 'Spain' - Aunt/Uncle Friends * 'Argentina' - Friendly rival (crush/partner depending on the person) * [[China|'China']] - Great trading partner * 'Costa Rica' - Bananas * 'Portugal' - Close Friend/father * 'Mexico' - Friend * 'United States of America' – Close friend, some times they´re shipped with each other * 'Canada - F'riend (sometimes they're shipped in the community) Neutral * [[Germany|'Germany']] - fRiCkInG 7-1 * [[Venezuela|'Venezuela']]' '- Complicated * [[Bulgaria|'Bulgaria''']] -Hmmmmm looks familiar Enemies￼ * Paraguay - Passive enemy/enemy (depending on the person) Opinions Argentina After democratization, a strong integration and partnership began between the two countries. In 1985 they signed the bases for the MERCOSUL, a Regional Trade Agreement. In the field of science, the two regional giants had been rivals since the 1950s when both governments launched parallel nuclear and space programs, however, several agreements were signed since then such as the creation of the Brazilian–Argentine Agency for Accounting and Control of Nuclear Materials (ABACC) to verify both countries' pledges to use nuclear energy only for peaceful purposes. National spaces agencies CONAE and the AEB had also begun working together since the 1990s. Brazil's decision to prevent a Royal Navy ship docking in Rio de Janeiro was seen as backing Argentina over the Falklands dispute.39 Also on the military side there has been greater rapprochement. In accordance with the friendship policy, both armies dissolved or moved major units previously located at their common border (for example, Argentine's 7th Jungle and 3rd Motorized Infantry Brigades). Brazilian soldiers are embedded in the Argentine peacekeeping contingent at UNFICYP in Cyprus and they are working together at MINUSTAH in Haiti and, as another example of collaboration, Argentine Navy aircraft routinely operate from the Brazilian Navy carrier NAe São Paulo. The fandom ships them by the fact of brazil likes to annoy her/him Canada Brazil-Canada relations have been cordial but relatively limited, although the relationship between the two countries has been gradually evolving over time. * Brazil has an embassy in Ottawa and consulates-general in Montreal, Toronto and Vancouver. * Canada has an embassy in Brasília, and consulates-general in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo. Mexico Brazil and Mexico have the two largest emerging economies in Latin-America and the global stage. Both nations are considered to be regional powers and highly influential within the American continent. Both nations have historically been friendly and they have both participated in and are members of several multilateral organizations such as the G20, Organization of American States, Organization of Ibero-American States, Rio Group and the United Nations. Several high-level diplomatic meeting have been held by presidents of both nations to enhance bilateral relations. * Brazil has an embassy in Mexico City.44 * Mexico has an embassy in Brasilia and consulates-general in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo.45 United States Brazil-United States relations has a long history, characterized by some moments of remarkable convergence of interests but also by sporadic and critical divergences on sensitive international issues.47 The United States has increasingly regarded Brazil as a significant power, especially in its role as a stabilizing force and skillful interlocutor in Latin America.48 As a significant political and economic power, Brazil has traditionally preferred to cooperate with the United States on specific issues rather than seeking to develop an all-encompassing, privileged relationship with the United States. Some ppl ships usa w brazil becouse in real life they´re allies, making them, in the fandom, good friends/childhood friends/besties, and becouse becouse Brazil shows a big interest in USA References ru:Бразилия Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Latin countries Category:Western Hemisphere Category:Lusophones Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Federal states Category:South America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:Republics